The 10 Rules of being a Lady
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Ten rules 2P!England, and his girlfriend should follow. I tried to make this as fluffy as possible ((Language ahead and I don't own Hetalia))


**1. A lady shouldn't swear**

_ was walking to the living room where she saw her boyfriend, Oliver humming. While walking to him she stubbed her toe against the table. Not only that she fell onto the ground,

"Fuck my life, stupid-ass table, Fuck,Fucking-fuck"

Her boyfriend, gasp, hearing such inappropriate language, he turned pale.

"Poppet you shouldn't say such words! You're a lady."

She stood up and spread her arms,

"This is how many fucks I give right now."

He fainted.

**2.A lady should dress feminine**

Oliver was waiting for his dear girlfriend _, to come home after her 'shopping' at the mall.

_Knock,Knock, Knock~_

'Yay!She's home!I can't wait to see what she got. He skipped and opened the door to see her with several black bags.

"Poppet what did you get?!"

"Um...you know clothes? That's why I went to the mall."

"I know I meant can you put on an outfit, I want to see how adorable you are!"

"*groan*Okay."

~After several minutes later~

"How does this look like?"

She had ripped blue jeans and a Black shirt with a black Jacket on. Oliver was very red, closed his eyes and went in the other room, grabbed some things and gave it to her, while looking away.

"Put this on. You shouldn't dress like that it's not proper."

~Another several minutes later~

_ came with light pink skirt and baby blue shirt.

"Ollie no offence, but I really don't like this style, it's more you."

"But-but you look more adorable than before..."

"Thanks, but I prefer my own style...I'm gonna take this off..."

She went to go change.

"Ladies shouldn't dress like that with such boyish clothing" he mumbled

**3.A lady shouldn't listen to music so loud**

"I'M HOME!POPPET WHERE ARE YOU!"

He looked around and didn't see you anywhere.

"Where is she?"

He walked upstairs to see you on the computer, with your headphones on loud.

"Poppet?"

Nothing.

"Poppet?"

Nothing.

"Hey poppet?"

He tapped on your shoulder.

"Yes?"_*Takes off headphones*_

"Why do you have to listen to music so loud, also whatcha listen to?"

"Because. Also _**Paint it Black **__by the Rolling Stones_."

"R-Rolling Stones aren't they like the bad boy versions of the Beatles?"

"If you put it like that..."

"Well...just don't have your music so loud a lady shouldn't listen to it so loud."

"Yeah, whatever."

**4.A lady shouldn't read yaoi/yuri**

"Hey _ whatacha doing?"He said sticking his face out the door, with that adorable face.

"O-O-OLIVER KNOCK ON THE DOOR!"

You said trying to cover the screen. You, were reading, well-looking at some doujinshis on the computer.

"Poppet were boyfriend and girlfriend we could tell each other anything" He walked over to you.

You tried your best to stop him. You looked at the computer and exited out.

"Nothing to see hehe."

"Poppet why did you do that?"  
"For your own good."

~Later at night~

'I'm going to see what she hid from me. He pouted.

He walked over to the computer and looked at the browsing history. He gasped, turn paled and went to the his bed and fainted.

**5. A lady shouldn't stay up late.**

It was almost were you doing exactly?Watching anime and reading some fanfics. You had a little bit of time. And who would you bother? Oliver was asleep. Or that's what you see the door open to see Oliver with his blue pyjamas and his teddy bear. He looked sleepy,

"_ why are you awake?"

"You know, busy"

"Busy with what?"

"You wouldn't get it"

"*gasp*Are you online dating?"

"No I'm just watching anime."

"But-but its late!"

"Yeah?"

"Ladies shouldn't act like that!"

"Please tell why I care so much"

**6.A lady shouldn't stay out late**

Oliver looked to his side he didn't see his girlfriend. He was currently in his bed. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning. All these random thoughts came to his mind and this made him worrying to so much. Until, he heard the door downstairs open. He quickly got up and went to see who it was...

"_! WHY ARE YOU HOME SO LATE?!"

He looked like he was about to cry, he came and gave you a consoling hug, until he saw you had a bag.

"What's that?"

"Oh the cd place, was having a sale and I got you this."

You handed him a cd.

"What is it I can't see it?"

"A beatles cd"

"Really poppet? I love you so much!"

He gave you another hug.

"One thing"

"What?"

"A lady shouldn't stay up late."

**7. A lady shouldn't oversleep**

Sleeping.

That's what you were doing.

Someone nudged you. You look up to see your boyfriend Oliver was _'tsking' _at you.

"Yes, Oliver can help you with something?'"

"Yes, why are still asleep?"

"...because I'm tired"

"It's almost two o' clock"

"So I'm tired"

"Ladies shouldn't oversleep!"

"Yeah,...I'm going back to sleep"

**8. A lady shouldn't be a pervert**

You were currently sitting in your boyfriend's lap.

"Hey Ollie want to play a game?"

His eyes brighten "Yes what kind of game?"

"The game where I say a word and you say the first word that comes to your mind."

"Okay"

"Cupcakes"

"Wonderful"

"Love"

"You of course"

"Rainbows"

"Colorful"

~After a few words~

"Flying chocolate bunny"

"Awesome"

"My breasts"

"Right siz-"

"..."

"..."

"You think my breasts are the right size?"

He was blushing so red you couldn't tell if he had freckles anymore.

"Well?"

"..."

"Oh c'mon It's not like you were being the pervert or anything I was "

"...o-o-kay"

**9.A lady shouldn't fight**

Oliver was planning to take you to some place or something. It was about 4:30 P.M. and you guys were about to leave,

"OI! OLIVER WHERE ARE YOU?"

You walked outside to see him pouting.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"We can't go" He frowned

"Why not?" You crossed your arms.

"My car doesn't work"

"Let's take mine then"

They both went in the car, one problem. It wouldn't start. _ was just, so annoyed. They both came out.

"So Ollie, look like we can't go!"She started to whistle.

"We could always walk" He smirked.

"Only if you don't mind!"

They were almost at their location._ realized where they were going. It was 'that' part of the city that was very dangerous. She scooted ever to Oliver to protect them.

"Oliver where are we going?"

"To a splendid place my dear."

She just continued to walk. After a few minutes, she noticed he didn't know where they were going.  
"Oliver do you know where we are going?"

"Sorta"

She sighed. She looked around and _*gasp*_

"What is poppet?"

"I know that dude over there" She pointed to the corner.

"Really?"

"Yeah were friends his name is Francis." She started to over to him.

Oliver waited until he saw three guys surrounded him.

He screamed.

"Thanks Francis"

"Anytime"

You continue to walk where you left Oliver. Until you hear a scream and to see, him surrounded. They punched him and gave him a black eye. _ ran over to one guy and kick him the face. She punched him to in the nose. The third guy, punched her in the arm.

You grab Oliver and started carrying him, while running back home.

"Dammit, Oliver what am I going to do" You handed him some frozen meat.

"I-I-'m sorry." He started to cry.

You sigh"Oliver it's not your fault"

"Yes it is"

"How?"

"Because I set this whole thing up"

"Whaaa-"

"It's true. You see whenever I date someone, they change their whole lifestyle in order to be with me. I hate it because everyone thinks they're not good enough for me. That's the final test you're the one. You see,number one,a lady shouldn't swear, despite everything you refused, just like everything else. Also I wasn't expecting you to get hurt" He sighed and his eyes swelled up.

"So what?"

"I love you"

You went to him and gave him a hug"I love you too" you put your hand through his strawberry hair and kissed him.

**10.A lady shouldn't change herself for a man.**


End file.
